Coming Home
by Elisabeth Harker
Summary: Emil and Mary return to Concord after one of their sailing adventures.


_Notes: Written for Nocowardsoul, who requested an Emil/Mary story. Post Jo's Boys. The prompt was "Vacation for a sailor means coming home". _

*.*.*

The sun was just setting, and the soft breeze held the promise of just the kind of crisp autumn night that Mary loved. The air smelled of frost, and grass, and apples, though the salty sea scent still clung to her hair and dress. Emil's hand was on the small of her back, and they both tread heavily down the path towards their home, still getting used to the disorienting sensation of a ground that didn't move beneath their feet.

Had there been any passersby to watch the happy couple as they returned home, they would have thought it a very sweet sight indeed. Many hours spent under the sun had darkened Emil's skin and lightened his hair, and Mary had a glow of robust good health that was very nice to see in a young woman. There was talk and laughter; one would begin a fragment of one of the nautical songs they both loved, and the other would continue or try to get the other off coarse with a different tune entirely. This game continued until they both reached home, and Mary was the victor, for by the time that they opened the door they were singing her favorite song in unison.

They had a small wooden house where the flowers grew wild in the garden, for most of the time nobody was about to tend them. It was dusty now, having been left alone for several empty months. As Emil's eyes adjusted to the darkness within he could see their shelves, sparse with a few books and several treasures picked up on their many journeys.

A much sweeter sight was Mary's lithe form, moving about the room.

"It's good to be home," she said, a bit dreamily before breaking into a wry smile. "Particularly since it's only for a week."

Emil laughed at that. "Good trick that I don't have a landlubber for a wife," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Or I one for a husband! Truly, though, I am glad to be here just now. This place feels like it's ours, for all that we're never here, and Aunt Jo's cooking will be a welcome change from dry bread and salt meat."

"You'll have to tell her that. The rest still say it's notoriously bad."

"Well," said Mary, "What do you say we let some air in, then run down to see her?"

"Won't have to. Here comes Josie running down the path now. She'll be here by the time we throw open the hatches."

With that he opened the front window, and called a cheerful hello to his cousin, as she came bounding towards their door.

*.*.*

They passed a very cheerful five days, before Emil received a telegram saying that he would be expected to set sail early the next day at four o'clock sharp. It was good that they were allotted as much time as that, for it was the day that Nat was scheduled to wed Daisy. The wedding started at nine o'clock in the morning, and that would leave them plenty of time, provided Mary and Emil stowed away their trunk somewhere near the chapel.

Parting, as ever, was bittersweet. Emil had a handshake for all of the men, and a hug for his father, and for Nat who very much deserved one given the occasion.

"Please do be careful, for our sakes," kind-hearted Daisy whispered in Mary's ear. The other girl's concern caught Mary off-guard, for who else but Daisy would be so concerned for others on a day meant to be devoted to her especial happiness?

"Such a family and a home you have!" Said Mary, as she and Emil walked towards the dock. Her own family had always consisted solely of her mother and father, and she'd spent her youth too much at sea to put down strong roots such as Emil had. It baffled her at times how one such as him could leave it all behind time and time again for the sailor's life, though she loved it every bit as much as he did.

"I will miss them," Emil admitted, "always do, but I'm always finding little reminders of them on the way. As for home, I bring it with me. It's wherever you are, after all."

Overcome by this little speech, Mary took his hand in hers and squeezed it tight, and they set off together for their next adventure. 


End file.
